It is known in the prior art to transport luggage or other parcels by means of an endless conveyor. In such conveyors, typically used for the delivery of baggage in plane, train, and ship terminals, the baggage is either deposited on the conveyor and is carried to some other location or is transferred from one conveyor to an inclined conveyor and is carried around the inclined conveyor where the passengers may claim it. These conveyors have used various methods for propulsion. One such method includes endless drive chains with pusher dogs attached thereto and adapted to engage a follower or the like secured to pallets. Such drives are generally known as "caterpillar" drives. The disadvantages of such a caterpillar drive system includes relying on a line contact transmitting a tremendous amount of force. Since the pusher dog has to come up from behind the follower and engage the follower surface, there is a tendency for the pallet to be lifted if the pusher dog contacts the follower prematurely. Likewise, if a force still exists as the pusher dog leaves the follower then there is a tendency for the pusherdog to try and drag the pallet down. Therefore, a pallet will act like a spring board.
Another weakness with this system is that it is not practical to have the contact faces on the follower at exactly the same center to center distance as the pusher dogs on the drive chain without relieving the contact face at an angle to enable the pusher dog to come up behind the contact face. If, however, the pusher dog contacts this angled face, a tendency to lift the pallet exists.
Still another type of drive means used with moving conveyor systems consists of endless flat drive belts. The disadvantages of the flat belt drive is that a long length of belt is required to utilize the weight of the pallet to create enough friction to drive the conveyor.
The improvement of the present invention is used in order to insure as simple, smooth and quiet conveyor operation as possible with the maximum, effective load handling surface for a given transverse conveyor width.